α1 Adrenergic receptors are widely distributed in the cardiovascular system, lower urinary tracts and the like, and involved in sympathetic nerve response activities. Since the relationship with pathologies such as hypertension, cardiac hypertrophy and dysuria has been suggested, α1 receptors have attracted attention for some time, and many attempts have been made to develop therapeutic drugs. In recent years, it has been clarified that α1 blockers are effective for dysuria associated with benign prostatic hypertrophy (BPH). Coupled with the marketability thereof, extensive interests have been created again (non-patent document 1).
The α1 receptor gene was cloned from the late 1980s to the early 1990s, and the presence of three subtypes of α1A, α1B and α1D has been clarified. Among these, α1D receptor has been confirmed to express in a number of tissues such as blood vessel, brain, spinal cord, gastrointestinal tract, bladder, kidney and the like. While the physiological function of α1D receptor has not been elucidated, α1D receptor antagonists may provide therapeutic drugs for various diseases since they are localized widely.
A greater distribution of α1D receptors in the bladder, parasympathetic nerve nucleus of the sacral cord, and the like as compared to other subtypes has been confirmed (non-patent documents 2, 3), thus suggesting strong involvement in urine storage. In fact, there is a report on a significant increase in the bladder capacity and the single voided volume in α1D knockout mouse (non-patent document 4). Recent reports have documented that the expression amount of α1D receptor mRNA increases in the bladder of BPH patients and BPH model animal (non-patent documents 5 and 6), the bladder muscle isolated from BPH patients may show a promoted contractile function via α1D receptor (non-patent document 7) and the like, thus suggesting a possible involvement of an α1D receptor expressed in the bladder in the pathology of BPH. From the foregoing, an α1D receptor antagonist is promising as an agent for the prophylaxis or treatment of a lower urinary tract disease and the like.
As examples of the compound showing an α1D receptor antagonistic action, non-patent document 8 describes a compound represented by the formula
    patent document 1 describes a compound represented by the formula
    patent document 2 describes a compound represented by the formula
    patent document 3 describes a compound represented by the formula
    and non-patent document 9 describes a compound represented by the formula

In addition, as iminopyridine derivatives, those described in patent documents 4 to 7 and non-patent documents 10 to 32 are known.
Patent document 8 describes compounds represented by the formulas
